Heridas del alma
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Usted me forzó" "No te forcé a que te mojaras, ni que gimieras… ni a que llegaras al orgasmo conmigo… yo no te forcé a que disfrutara mientras te la metía duro." Su cielo se volvió infierno y un ángel caído esta en él.
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Genero: **__(Drama, Romance)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Esta historia puede llegar a ser perturbadora y muy fuerte, por lo que las personas de mentalidad cerrada y caracteres débiles deben abstenerse de leerla.)_

.

_**Advertencias del capitulo**__: (Lenguaje obsceno, violación)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen: **__"Usted me forzó" "No te forcé a que te mojaras, ni que gimieras… ni a que llegaras al orgasmo conmigo… yo no te forcé a que disfrutara mientras te la metía duro." Su cielo se volvió infierno y un ángel caído esta en él_.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Heridas del alma**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Realidad**__**"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e miro por última vez frente al espejo y ya lista, agarro su mochila y salio de la habitación rápidamente

Se le había hecho tarde, por haber olvidado poner el despertador.

Bajo las escaleras y se encamino directamente a la puerta principal, pero en el camino su mirada se encontró con un pequeño detalle que resaltaba y estaba segura antes no estaba ahí, un papel sobre la pequeña mesita de esquina.

Detuvo su paso y se acerco agarrando la hoja, no le era difícil adivinar de que se trataba mas al terminar de leer hasta la última letra, suspiro con tristeza y sus orbes jade perdieron cierto brillo.

.

Como siempre sus padres irse del país por cuestiones de trabajo, era algo común en los últimos cuatro años.

Arrugo entre su mano el papel hasta convertirlo en una bola y lo apretó con fuerza tratando de descargar toda la rabia y desilusión que sentía

_¿Hace cuanto había llegado? _

Hacia una semana, debido a su cumpleaños dieciocho y ahora se iban nuevamente, sin siquiera avisarle, dejándole solamente una mísera nota.

.

Su mano poco a poco perdió fuerza y sintió un nudo en la garganta, llena de impotencia lanzo un suspiro al aire que se entrecorto, mas a sus orbes no se asomo ninguna tan sola lagrima.

Su mirada estaba fija en la bola de papel sobre la palma de su mano, negó con la cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos

_¿Por que se ponía así? _

Se supone que sus padres eran felices entonces ella también debía serlo _¿cierto? _

Debería de estar feliz por ellos _¿no?_

_._

Se reclamo por ser tan egoísta y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrar todo pensamiento, luego se dispuso a retomar camino o si no llegaría tarde al colegio.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y avanzo por el camino en el jardín frontal, llego al gran portón y lo abrió, saliendo rápidamente y cerrando con llave.

Se acomodo la mochila en sus hombros y se dispuso a caminar, el colegio no le quedaba lejos pero tampoco cerca, mas ella a pesar de ser de familia adinerada prefería el simple hecho de caminar, para así pensar, no le molestaba en lo absoluto aun menos en momentos como ese, cuando se sentía triste, podía prepararse mentalmente para al llegar al colegio sonreír con naturalidad como siempre lo hacia… aunque ese día en particular no se sentía capaz de esbozar ni tan siquiera una simple sonrisa, falsa o no.

.

Camino lentamente con la mirada fija en el suelo que pisaba, por raro que sonara para ella misma ese día no deseaba llegar al colegio temprano y no es que no quisiera asistir a clases, en realidad eso le gustaba mucho ya ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del día y le hacia olvidar cada cosa que le molestaba, y lo que mas le gustaba era estar con sus amigos, ellos siempre la acompañaban.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ellos siempre estaban ahí con ella.

Apresuro el paso al sentirse realmente mejor, aun faltaban más de la mitad del camino para llegar al colegio pero aquello no le importo

.

De pronto se sintió cohibida y repentinamente incomoda, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal terminando de erizar hasta los vellos de su cuello, frunció levemente el ceño ante aquella sensación de pavor y miedo… algo le decía que aquello no era bueno.

Se detuvo y dio media vuelta mirando atrás de donde aquella extraña sensación provenía, pero al no ver nada prefirió seguir su andar ignorando aquello, hasta que, unos metros despues otro escalofrío le recorrió.

Se detuvo y sintió nuevamente esa sensación de miedo pero esta vez con más intensidad, oprimía su pecho fuertemente.

Su respiración se volvió dificultosa y volteo mirando a su espalda, a lo lejos dos hombres robustos y apariencia sombría se acercaban mirándola fijamente.

Dio a media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente, su corazón latía desenfrenado amenazando con salir de su pecho, sus manos sudaban, la presión en su pecho incrementaba y algo dentro de ella le decía que algo malo le sucedería y eso no hacia mas que asustarla.

.

Volvió a mirar atrás observando fugazmente y le aterrorizo ver como la distancia que había entre ella y esos hombres desaparecía poco a poco, con cada paso que ella daba ellos parecían dar dos.

Volteo la mirada rápidamente y apresuro su andar con mas insistencia, dios, aquello no era bueno.

Debía buscar algo o alguien que la pudiera ayudar, mas su mente en ese momento estaba mandándole la orden a sus piernas que se movieran con mas rapidez y nada venia a su cabeza.

Miro a todos lados, la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados y los que estaban abiertos no eran opción a la poca seguridad que tenían o simplemente, tan concentrada estaba en escapar de aquellos hombres que pasaba por alto lugares que la tendrían segura.

Su mirada busco desesperada un lugar en donde esconderse.

Miro a su espalda y su corazón por un segundo pareció detenerse al ver aquellos hombres a escasa distancia de donde se encontraba, menos de una cuadra, algunos pasos que cada vez parecían reducir esa distancia que en un inicio aparento ser mucha.

Sus miradas oscuras y lujuriosas la hicieron atemorizar, la sonrisa perversa plasmada en sus labios la hicieron temblar y los pasos insistentes acercandose a ella la hicieron estremecer de miedo.

Empezó a correr al no saber que hacer, lo único que quería era escapar… desesperada corrió con todo lo que sus pies le daban mas aquello no parecía suficiente

Algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera, que no mirara atrás, mas sin evitarlo observo a su espalda aun corriendo y sintió como su corazón se oprimía

Devolvió la mirada y empezó a sollozar en seco, aquellos hombres corrían queriendo alcanzarla, miro a todos lados en busca de una salida, el colegio aun le quedaba a unas cuadras y dudaba mucho poder aguantar tal distancia aun corriendo, doblo en una esquina en un callejón, rogaba poder perderlos, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar un muro de ladrillos al final del camino y no una salida, su respiración era alterada y jadeaba levemente por tanto esfuerzo y cansancio, empezó a sollozar y golpeo con sus puños el muro realmente desesperada

Respiro profundamente y negó con la cabeza despejando sus pensamientos, debía salir de ahí.

.

Volteo rápidamente pero al ver aquellos hombres a unos cuantos pasos de ella, su corazón dio un vuelco lentamente, de forma dolorosa y punzante

**-Hola hermosa**.- dijo uno de los hombres, de cabello naranja y mirada oscura, dando un paso al frente. Sakura instintivamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás

**-¿Que pasa princesita?… tienes miedo**.- dijo el otro sujeto con una sonrisa observándola de arriba a abajo, este tenia el pelo de un amarillo verduzco y sus ojos eran grises, Sakura busco con desesperación una salida, jamás había vivido nada que tan siquiera fuera semejante a eso.

.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando con todo su corazón que aquello fuera una pesadilla.

**-No se acerquen.- **grito fuertemente con voz asustadiza y oyó unas risas secas mientras miraba a ambos hombres aproximaban a ella, retrocedió hasta que su mochila detuvo su paso al estar contra el muro

**-Vamos princesa… lo disfrutaras también… no te resistas**.- le dijo con voz pastosa el pelinaranja ante la excitante escena frente a sus ojos, Sakura se estremeció terriblemente y el miedo sucumbió hasta la última célula de su delicado cuerpo.

El hombre de mirada gris se acerco a ella y las lágrimas se derramaron de sus orbes, cuando sus manos se pusieron en sus hombros, su cuerpo tembló y aquello solamente excito aun más a ambos sujetos, deslizo de sus hombros la mochila y esta cayo al suelo

**-Así es preciosa… solamente nos divertiremos**.- expreso acercandose mas, Sakura frunció el ceño cuando el asquerosa aliento de aquel sujeto choco contra su rostro, unos húmedos y repugnantes besos en la piel de su cuello la hicieron sollozar mas fuerte, ella no quería que eso pasara. Su cuerpo no respondía por más que su mente le decía que debía salir de ahí, su respiración se volvió dificultosa y las lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes consecutivamente, no podía dejar que las cosas pasaran, debía reaccionar.

**-Aléjate.- **dijo fuertemente empujando al hombre, empezó a restregar su mano en su cuello tratando de quitar de su piel esos asquerosos besos.

El hombre frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ella de nuevo, la agarro de los brazos fuertemente y la estampo contra la pared con violencia lastimándola, luego agarro sus muñecas y las subió arriba de la cabeza de la chica sujetándola con una sola mano mientras que con la otra recorría la piel descubierta de sus piernas gracia a la falda escolar

.

Sakura empezó a patalear hasta darle un rodillazo en el estomago, el otro sujeto miraba la escena divertido esperando su turno para entrar y disfrutar, pero aparto a su compañero de la chica al ver la intención asesina de este y se acerco parándose frente a ella para darle una bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo

**-No quería que fuera a la fuerza pero mala suerte para ti estupida**.- exclamo sujetándola de los brazos, la levanto estampándola nuevamente contra la pared, Sakura aun aturdida tardo en reaccionar hasta que miro al hombre que había golpeado parado al lado del pelinaranja mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, el pánico la inundo en ese momento

**-Terminara rápido, no te preocupes, también lo disfrutaras**.- dijo el ojigris observándola con deseo mientras se acercaba a ella

**-Suéltenme, ayuda… ayúdenme**.- pidió en un grito rogando por que alguien la escuchara y llegara, sintió como el sujeto que había golpeado subía su falda mientras sus manos asquerosas tocaban sus piernas toscamente, empezó a llorar fuertemente, ella no quería que aquello le pasara

Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en algo lindo mientras su cuerpo temblaba, tras unos segundos cayo abruptamente al piso y se abrazo rápidamente a sus piernas para luego hundir su cabeza entre estas.

Escucho algunos quejidos y unos golpes en seco y abrió despues, los ojos temblorosa al sentir una mano tocar su hombre, inmediatamente su mirada asustadiza se desvio hacia aquella persona.

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un hombre de buena porte, miro con él la inspeccionaba con la mirada para luego levantarse y quitarse el saco depositándolo en sus hombros, la agarro de los brazos y la ayudo a levantar, despues agarro su mochila mientras su mano izquierda le rodeaba un brazo halándola con levedad a la salida del callejón.

Sakura pudo distinguir a los dos hombres tirados en el suelo con sus rostros en ensangrentados y contraídos a causa del dolor, se dejo llevar como una muñeca y aquel hombre la saco del callejón y la subió a un auto negro

Se sentía tan aturdida por todo lo que había pasado que no era conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo oyó el rugido del auto al arrancar.

.

Algunos minutos pasaron en los que poco a poco reaccionaba, sus lagrimas ya había cesado.

Paso ambas manos por su rostro limpiándolo de todo rastro en él y su mirada se dirigio a la persona a su lado.

A pesar de la situación en la que acababa de estar y su estado de vulnerabilidad y agotamiento mental no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas al ver a ese hombre, era realmente apuesto.

El auto paro frente a un semáforo en rojo y el moreno desvio su mirada hacia ella haciendo que su sonrojo se aumentara pasando a un delicado carmesí. Sakura volteo la mirada rápidamente sintiendo el ardor de sus mejillas y el vehiculo arranco inmediatamente cuando el semáforo cambio a verde

El moreno estaciono el vehiculo frente al colegio Konoha sin necesidad de pedir dirección alguna, no era difícil saber su destino debido al uniforme que ella portaba, además él también iba hacia ahí.

.

Desvio su mirada a la ojijade al ver como tomaba su mochila

**-Gra-gracias… por todo… le debo mucho.- **dijo con voz temblorosa, le dedico una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del copiloto, para luego quitarse el saco de su hombro entregándoselo, cuando la mano del moreno se acerco agarrando el saco sus dedos rozaron inconscientemente ocasionando en Sakura un escalofrío… un escalofrío nada desagradable.

La pelirrosa salio rápidamente del auto volviendo a darle las gracias y entro al edificio sin mirar atrás para dirigirse directamente a los baños agradeciendo que todos estuvieran en clases.

Paro frente a uno de los espejos y se arreglo, lavo su rostro y cuello tratando de borrar todo rastro de lo sucedido tanto en su piel como en su memoria.

El timbre sonó haciéndola sobresaltar ligeramente, salio del baño dando un largo suspiro, no diría nada de lo sucedido a sus amigos solamente lograría preocuparles, camino a su salón de clases preparándose mentalmente para las preguntas que muy seguramente recibiría.

Se excuso diciendo que no había puesto el despertador, cosa que en parte era verdad, Ino le creyó pero Naruto, su mejor amigo, él la conocía mejor que nadie, Sakura nunca llegaba tan tarde, fijo sus ojos azules en ella entrecerrando los ojos al ver el esquive de la chica a su mirar.

.

La puerta se abrió y todos se sentaron derechos en su silla ante la presencia del director, Tsukichi Meco, el pelinaranja se paro frente al escritorio cruzándose de brazos

**-Como ya saben, Kurenai ya no podrá seguir dando clases, por cuestiones personales**.- dijo con voz firme-. **Así que, el día de hoy conocerán a su nuevo profesor… pase**.- mascullo volteando hacia la puerta, hizo una seña con la mano y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ese punto esperando la entrada del nuevo maestro. Sakura al igual que el resto volteo y sus orbes jade se abrieron de la impresión al ver aquel hombre… no podía ser.

**-Bueno… él es Sasuke Uchiha y desde ahora será su nuevo profesor de educación sexual.- **dijo seriamente, unos pequeños suspiros se escucharon de las chicas, aquel hombre era indudablemente atractivo.

El director salio dejando el salón en un silencio sepulcral

Sakura seguía atónita aun, con la mirada centrada en el moreno pensando en que talvez era un juego de su imaginación, mas cuando la mirada ónix se topo con la suya, aquello se volvió real

.

_Y ahí es donde todo inicia_

.

.

.

.

.

**C**uatro meses despues…

El sonido de la campana resonó por todo el salón y Sakura inmediatamente se levanto de su silla, metió sus libros en su mochila con rapidez y dejo esta en su puesto, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y salir apresuradamente del salón, siempre era lo mismo desde hacia ya varios meses, en la clase de educación sexual.

Cuando el profesor Uchiha resulto ser una persona que con una sola mirada lograba perturbarla y eso era malo desde su punto de vista.

Los sonrojos eran solamente el inicio de las sensaciones que experimentaba cada vez que ese profesor entraba al salón, sin contar las manos sudorosas, el alocado latido de su corazón, su poca atención en clase y las mariposas en el estomago además de la extraña sensación que la atacaba cuando alguna chica o persona del sexo femenino se acercaba al pelinegro, era asfixiante e irritable y su situación con el paso de los días parecía empeorar.

Temía mucho de esas sensaciones extrañas, nunca antes había sentido eso por un chico… _¿que era aquello?_

.

**-Sakura-chan.- **grito un rubio a su lado haciéndola sobresaltar, Sakura miro a su amigo furtiva mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho tratando de sobrellevar el tremendo susto

**-Baka… me asustaste**.- dijo molesta, frunciendo el ceño. El ojiazul llevo ambas manos detrás de su nuca sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sakura suspiro resignada mientras su entrecejo poco a poco se ablandaba, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, era imposible enojarse con alguien como Naruto… o al menos por mucho tiempo

**-Sakura-chan… últimamente has estado extraña, estas como pensativa… hace un rato te llame mas de tres veces y no me escuchaste… ¿que tienes?- **le dijo con seriedad, la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que Sakura se sentirá culpable… era egoísta por solo pensar en ella

**-No es nada Naruto-kun… es solamente por… mis padres.- **mintió descaradamente mientras bajaba la mirada, odiaba engañar a Naruto. Una sonrisa pequeña se formo en los labios del rubio y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirrosa abrazándola

**-Hey Sakura-chan, Ino nos espera en la cafetería… los demás no pudieron salir del salón, conoces a anko-sensei… pobres… bueno, que suerte que a nosotros nos toco en el mismo salón, ven vamos, me muero de hambre**.- dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura suspiro negando con la cabeza y se encamino con Naruto siendo prácticamente arrastrada

.

.

.

**-Frentuda, es que hubieras visto cuando le di el regalo, me sonrió, me sonrió… Sakura, creo que estoy enamorada de él.- **dijo Ino lanzando un suspiro, la mirada de la pelirrosa estaba centrada en su plato moviendo el contenido de este distraídamente con el tenedor, sabia de quien hablaba su amiga y aquello le provocaba una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, se sentía triste y al mismo tiempo molesta,

_¿Porque se tuvo que fijar en él?_

Ino decía estar enamorada de Uchiha-sensei.

.

**-No te alegras por mi frentona**- le pregunto la ojiazul alegre, Sakura la miro y sonrió falsamente _¿alegre?, _no, no estaba alegre porque acaba de descubrir algo importante, Ino le había hecho comprender sus sentimientos dándose cuenta que por primera vez estaba enamorada de un hombre y no cualquiera, era su profesor.

_¿Desde cuando?_

Fue exactamente en el momento en que le miro, no fue solamente su físico, a Sakura le gustaba todo de él, su inteligencia, su voz, su sonrisa, incluso su arrogancia, todo él.

Se enamoro desde que la ayudo aquel día cuando esos hombres intentaron abusarla. Se enamoro de Uchiha Sasuke, su maestro.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**l timbre de la salida sonó y Sakura suspiro pesadamente, no se levanto de la silla, simplemente su mirada siguió los movimientos apresurados y ansiosos de sus compañeros, que parecían urgidos por salir de ahí

Sakura desvio la mirada hacia su amiga rubia y se despidió de ella con la mano, ya que Ino iba apresurada.

Miro como Naruto se acercaba a ella e inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que debía hablar con Asuma-sensei, luego le miro salir del aula y el salón se sumió en un silencio que se cortaba únicamente por los pasos afuera de este.

Luego de un momento, tras salir de sus pensamientos, agarro su mochila y la puso sobre sus piernas, busco en ella y saco un libro, despues se levanto de la silla y acomodo la mochila en sus hombros, abrazo el libro contra su pecho y salio del aula.

Ese libro era el que le había prestado Kurenai unas semanas antes de renunciar, ella llego a ser la única persona con la que consiguió tener la confianza suficiente para sentirse libre al conversar, además de sus amigos.

Desde que entro a séptimo grado Kurenai se hizo su amiga, la quería como su hermana mayor y por supuesto sabia porque ella tuvo que renuncia al colegio.

Kurenai estaba embarazada y su estado era algo riesgoso por eso Asuma, su esposo, le había pedido que dejara el trabajo.

.

Doblo en una esquina y camino por un pasillo solitario, iría a la sala de maestros esperando a que Asuma no se haya ido aun para pedirle que la llevara ese libro a Kurenai.

Se paro frente a la puerta de dicho salón y toco permaneciendo unos minutos ahí, pero nadie abrió, suspiro y se dispuso a irse, pero una idea cruzo su cabeza y se dirigio a la oficina de dirección, dejaría el libro con la secretaria y le diría que se lo entregara a Asuma ya que algunos maestros se presentaba los sábados y entre ellos estaba él, por supuesto, aun caminando desvio su mirada hacia los grandes ventanales sorprendiéndose al ver la noche caer

_¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando para no darse cuenta que era tarde?_

Camino mas aprisa por los solos pasillos, entro a la dirección y con su mirada busco a shizune, pero al no ver a nadie bufo con resignación, normalmente la pelinegra era la última persona que salía del colegio.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir y por fin irse, cuando sus oídos captaron un minúsculo y casi inexistente sonido, volteo lentamente y miro hacia la oficina del director, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Otro pequeño sonido llego a sus oídos y mordió su labio inferior por la curiosidad que la empezaba a embargar.

.

Se acerco lentamente pensando en que talvez Shizune aun no se había ido y seguramente revisaba algo.

Frunció levemente el ceño a causa de los pequeños ruidos, tratando de descubrir que eran, se acerco aun mas hasta lograr ver através de la puerta entreabierta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y llevo una mano a su boca evitando hacer ruido, sobre el escritorio del director estaba la esposa de este, Karin Meco, con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura de un hombre el cual estaba de espaldas y no lograba distinguir ya que tenia la cabeza escondida en el cuello de la mujer, pero si de algo estaba segura Sakura era que ese hombre definitivamente no era el director

Algunos gemidos y gruñidos la pusieron alerta, sus mejillas ardieron y trato de alejar de su mente esos sonidos que le parecían bastante desagradables.

Intento dar un par hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, trago saliva con dificultad y retrocedió cuando por fin recupero la movilidad

"_Sasuke"_

Su cuerpo se paralizo por completo y su corazón se agito de sobremanera, miro al hombre mas detalladamente, esperando que lo que había escuchado no fuera mas que un juego pesado de su subconsciente.

Observo como el pelinegro levantaba la cabeza mirando a la mujer frente a él mientras la penetraba con salvajismo, Sakura ahogo un grito y sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras sentía una horrible presión en el pecho

**-Uchiha-sensei.-**pensó con dolor, las manos le temblaron y el libro se deslizo lentamente de estas, Sakura despertó de la impresión al oír el impacto que el objeto hizo contra el suelo, se sobresalto y observo como ambas personas dirigían su mirada a la puerta, retrocedió instintivamente.

**-¿Quien anda ahí?- **dijo la inconfundible voz de aquel hombre y Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza

Miro como el moreno se alejaba de la mujer para voltear hacia la puerta mientras se arreglaba el pantalón, escucho los pasos acercarse y lo único que atino a hacer fue correr.

Salio de la oficina y logro cerrar la puerta haciendo un estruendo que se escucho en forma de eco por todos los pasillos solitarios, se dispuso a correr con todo lo que sus pies le daban, doblando por varios corredores.

Su respiración se agito de sobremanera al escuchar los pasos tras ella y por un momento le pareció encontrarse en la situación de hacia cuatros meses y lo peor era que quien en ese momento la perseguía era la persona que quería.

_¿Que debía hacer?_

Aun corriendo deslizo la mochila de sus hombros sujetándola con su mano izquierda y la aventó dentro de un salón rápidamente entrando luego a él, cerro con llave y oyó el sonido de la perilla al intentar girarla, su cuerpo tembló y empezó a retroceder con la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblorosas

El sonido ceso y Sakura rogó en silencio porque él se hubiera ido, miro su alrededor descubriéndose en el salón de clases de noveno grado, el lugar era solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas.

Se sobresalto terriblemente y dirigio su mirada asustadiza a la puerta al oír los fuertes golpes contra esta, retrocedió automáticamente y ahogo un grito cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, una figura borrosa entro al lugar avanzando en la penumbra hasta que la luz la ilumino.

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad y sintió una presión en el pecho que hizo que su respiración se volviera aun mas pesada, observo la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y eso hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera

**-No pensé que te gustara escuchar através de las puertas Sakura**.- dijo él con voz ronca y una sonrisa de lado, el extraño brillo en sus ojos negros la hizo paralizar

_¿Porque la mirada de esa manera?_

.

La pelirrosa retrocedió al verlo acercarse

**-Yo no… no… no diré nada de lo que vi.- **murmuro apresuradamente mientras retrocedía con cada paso que él daba, Sasuke paso una mano por su cabello sonriendo de lado mientras dirigía la otra a su corbata, la desanudo para luego deslizarla por su cuello haciendo que quedara en su palma

**-De eso me encargare yo.- **dijo acercandose rápidamente a ella, Sakura parpadeo al verlo a solo unos pasos y retrocedió con torpeza hasta que topo con el escritorio del profesor, el moreno la agarro de las muñecas halándola haciendo él y luego le anudo estas con su corbata fuertemente.

Sakura empezó a forcejear cuando por fin reacción pero era obvio que su fuerza no se comparaba con la de él, Sasuke la agarro de la cintura con ambas manos y la levanto poniéndola sobre el escritorio que estaba en un extremo del aula sin ninguna delicadeza.

.

La ojijade gimió de dolor antes el fuerte impacto y le observo atemorizada

**-Ayuda… ayúdenme.- **pidió en un grito al verlo acercarse, Sasuke puso una mano sobre su boca mientras con la otra alcanzaba una hoja, cuando tuvo esta en mano la hizo una bola y destapo la boca de Sakura aprovechando despues, el que ella quería gritar para meterla a la fuerza en esta.

Sasuke empezó a desabotonar la camisa que la pelirrosa portaba, pero Sakura se removió evitando algo, el moreno frunció el ceño y agarro la punta suelta de la corbata que ataba las muñecas de la chica para halar fuertemente inmovilizando sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras con la otra abría sus piernas metiéndose luego entre estas para que no se moviera

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, intento creer que aquel hombre no era Uchiha-sensei, no podía serlo

Se sobresalto cuando sintió como la mano libre del moreno desabotonaba lentamente cada botón de su camisa y al abrirla, su mirada paseaba por su abdomen desnudo recorriéndolo con esta hasta llegar a sus pechos cubiertos solamente por la delgada tela de su sujetador blanco.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y su cuerpo dio un pequeño jadeo involuntariamente al sentir como la mano de Sasuke tomaba su pecho derecho, se estremeció cuando los labios del pelinegro se posaron en su cuello mientras su mano acariciaba su pierna izquierda subiendo por su muslo hasta llegar a sus bragas tirando luego de estas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza continuamente, ella no quiera que aquello sucedería aunque su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera… ella no lo quería

Se paralizo al verlo enderezarse y soltar sus manos, aun estando entre sus piernas, miro como desabrochaba su pantalón y como este caía liberando su erección.

.

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada rápidamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se sentían tibias, empezó a removerse de nuevo y se tenso al sentir como Sasuke se inclinaba hacia ella y como algo duro chocaba contra sus muslos internos

**-Practicaremos lo que te he enseñado en clases Sakura**.- le dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, le agarro un pecho y Sakura respigo sintiendo como toda su piel se erizaba, empezó a removerse nuevamente pero Sasuke la agarro de las piernas con fuerza y la miro a los ojos mientras sonreía de lado

**-Calma… no haremos nada que seguramente no hayas echo ya con tu novio**.- le dijo antes de lamerse los labios y bajar la mirada a sus piernas, empezó a subir con sus manos por estas adentrándose luego bajo la falda escolar hasta llegar a sus bragas, las agarro de las orillas y tiro de ellas hasta romperlas, Sakura tembló al oír el desgarre de su ropa interior, negó consecutivamente al mirar como él levantaba su falda dejando a la vista su intimidad y jadeo sin aire cuando sintió como Sasuke con uno de sus dedos le acariciaba entre los pliegues de su sexo hasta llegar a su clítoris y aplastarlo con justa precisión.

**-Tu también quieres esto… solo mira, esto significa que estas irrevocablemente excitada**.- le dijo con diversión antes de mostrarle su dedo índice que estaba empapado de sus líquidos, Sakura se sonrojo y ladeo el rostro avergonzaba. Sasuke sonrió de lado y volvió a acariciar con su dedo entre sus pliegues haciendo que ella nuevamente temblara, recorrió ese húmedo camino hasta llegar finalmente a la pequeña rajadura, metió su dedo de improvisto haciendo que Sakura respigara sintiendo un leve malestar, Sasuke empezó a palpar su interior tocando sus paredes vaginales y luego saco el dedo y lo metió nuevamente y siguió repitiendo esa misma acción varias veces

**-La mujer se debe preparar para un encuentro sexual… tiene estar lo suficientemente húmeda, para que la intromisión no duela**.- le explico Sasuke con seriedad mirando fijamente su rostro, Sakura cerro los ojos mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a él queriéndolo como lo hacia y siendo el primer hombre que la tocaba de aquella manera, pero eso no significaba que deseaba que aquello sucediera, Sasuke la estaba tocando en contra de su voluntad y a la fuerza

**-Aunque de seguro eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?- **dijo él sonriendo de lado, Sakura le miro y negó con la cabeza, no, ella no sabia nada mas allá de lo que él explicaba en clases, nunca en su vida había experimentado aquello, ni siquiera había recibido su primer beso

**-Bueno… ya estas lo suficientemente lista**.- le dijo antes de sacar sus dedos de golpe haciéndola jadear, se acomodo en sus piernas y guió su miembro a la húmeda cavidad de ella, pero Sakura se removió nuevamente

**-Cálmate… lo disfrutaras también**.- le dijo antes de sujetarla con firmeza de las piernas y acercarse nuevamente a su intimidad, con la punta de su pene le acaricio entre los pliegues y Sakura negó consecutivamente pero el moreno ni siquiera le presto atención y la embistió con fuerza, de una sola estocada.

Su cuerpo se paralizo casi de golpe y observo como las lagrimas se derramaban del rostro de la pelirrosa, bajo la mirada y observo como un poco de sangre brotaba de su intimidad, parpadeo sorprendido y salio de ella rápidamente haciendo que Sakura se empezara a arrastrar sobre el escritorio intentando alejarse él mientras lloraba en silencio sintiendo un dolor desgarrador en su parte intima

**-Virgen.- **susurro Sasuke para si mismo mirándola fijamente, jamás pasó por su cabeza aquello. Se acerco a ella nuevamente pero Sakura se removió pensando que la lastimaría otra vez

**-Cálmate**.- le dijo el moreno cortante mientras la agarraba con firmeza de las piernas, abrió estas con delicadeza y observo fijamente su intimidad, acerco su rostro a ella pero Sakura empezó a moverse de nuevo

**-Quédate quieta**.- le ordeno-. **Esto aliviara el dolor**.- susurro antes de acercarse a un mas a su sexo, paso su lengua entre sus labios vaginales percibiendo un leve sabor a hierro, Sakura se tenso sintiendo un leve ardor. Sasuke repitió la acción un par de veces antes de agarrarla de la cadera y acercarla aun mas a él, le lamió una y otra vez simulando luego una penetración, la pelirrosa apretó fuertemente los ojos sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorrerle hasta los dedos de los pies, jadeo cuando sintió como él mordía su clítoris mientras acercaba su dedo índice a su entrada, en el momento en que la penetro con este Sakura ahogo un gemido en su boca que esta vez no estaba relacionado con el dolor.

Sasuke metió otro dedo y uno más penetrándola al inicio con suavidad hasta que empezó a acelerar el ritmo hasta sentirla realmente preparada, mientras tanto la pelirrosa no se explicaba que era aquellos escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo, eran realmente placenteros.

El moreno retiro sus dedos lamiéndolos luego, se irguió con la respiración levemente agitada y la observo, Sakura tenia la mirada cristalina y las mejillas rojas, respiraba irregularmente y su pecho subía y bajaba debido a eso. Sasuke sintió como se excitaba casi de golpe, esa chiquilla le encendía con facilidad, les gustaba demasiado, desde la primera vez que la vio, por ello es que había decidido no desaprovechar esa oportunidad, terminando aquello en una situación que realmente nunca paso por su cabeza, jamás imagino que ella fuera virgen.

Sonrió de lado y se acerco situándose entre sus piernas, la agarro con firmeza al ver que ella tenia la intención de luchar, aquello verdaderamente le estaba encendiendo y es que ninguna mujer jamás se había resistido a él cuando estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

**-Tranquila… esta vez no dolerá.- **le dijo con voz ronca antes de guiar su miembro nuevamente erguido hacia la cavidad de ella, Sakura se tenso al sentirlo entrar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, había creído que aquello ya había terminado. Sasuke la miro fijamente mientras la penetraba con lentitud, cuando finalmente entro del todo en ella se sintió realizado, Sakura era muy estrecha y estaba caliente y húmeda, le acaricio las piernas y ella se removió

Si haces eso puedes lastimarte de nuevo.- le dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella se quedo quieta mientras fruncía el ceño, respiraba agitadamente y estaba ciertamente incomoda al sentirle dentro, pero no podía moverse, no quería lastimarse de nuevo, había dolido a horrores. Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción y se inclino un poco hacia ella para guiar sus manos a su pecho y apretarlos, Sakura jadeo involuntariamente sintiendo como todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

**-Te gusta esto ¿cierto?- **dijo Sasuke con diversión, Sakura ladeo el rostro avergonzada por sus reacciones, _¿realmente era normal reaccionar así cuando se supone que la violaban?… _lo dudaba

El moreno la observo y sonrió de lado, agarro el sostén y lo subió dejando sus pechos al descubierto para luego inclinarse hacia ella y atrapar el derecho entre sus labios mientras se movió un poco en su interior, Sakura cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras apretaba con sus dientes el papel que tenia en su boca, sintiendo un placer indescriptible recorrerle, la respiración se le entrecorto y sintió algo extraño en su vientre bajo.

Sasuke contorneo con su lengua el pequeño pezoncito erguido mordiéndolo suavemente al final, apretó el otro pecho con su mano mientras con la libre la sujetaba firmemente de la cadera para que no se moviera, cerro los ojos con el ceño fruncido mientras ahogaba un gruñido al sentir como ella se removía nuevamente, tanta preliminar le estaba frustrando

Se irguió aun con el ceño fruncido y la agarro firmemente de la cadera, salio de ella con suavidad y volvió a adentrarse de la misma manera sintiendo un agradable escalofrío en la espalda, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y volvió a hacerlo de la misma manera hasta que sus caderas chocaron nuevamente, luego de eso empezó a embestirla con fuerza sintiendo como poco a poco perdía el control

Sakura apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y dientes sintiendo como él salía y entraba en ella con intensidad, unos pequeños escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo concentrándose en su espalda y cuello hasta los dedos de sus pies que parecían entumecerse.

El moreno la observo fijamente y la agarro de la cadera halándola hacia él, le abrió las piernas todo lo posible y guió su mano derecha a su intimidad apoyando el dedo pulgar en el pedacito de carne que sobresalía duro.

Sakura se estremeció y sintió algo extraño bajar por sus piernas y Sasuke no pudo mostrar mas su satisfacción al sentirla humedecerse, la embistió con aun mas fuerza mientras la agarraba de la cadera y la apegaba mas a él, se inclino solo un poco para quitarle el papel que le tapaba la boca y luego arremato contra esta con fuerza, Sakura se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, sintió como los labios de él se movían entre los suyos y los presiono intentando que no la besara pero ese hombre tenia experiencia de sobre pudo saberlo por la manera en que hizo que abriera la boca para tomar sus labios halándolos entre los suyos.

Echo la cabeza para atrás mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo un placer casi atormentador, era imposible evitar retorcerse cuando aquel hombre sabia como tocarla

**-Ahh**.- gimió apretando luego los labios al sentir que lo haría nuevamente, no podía permitirlo, Sasuke la observo sonriendo de costado, la embistió con ganas haciendo que ella suspirara mientras se removía bajo él, la agarro con firmeza de la cadera y la penetro con ahínco

**-Ahh**.- gimió nuevamente la pelirrosa

**-Así Sakura… gime para mi**.- le dijo él sintiéndola temblar bajo su cuerpo, Sakura le observo con los ojos cristalinos sintiéndose de repente verdaderamente mal

**-De-detén-gase… ahhh… no**.- balbuceo cerrando nuevamente los ojos al sentir aquel túmulo de sensaciones placenteras. Sasuke le abrió aun mas las piernas embistiéndola con mucha mas fuerza mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, agarro uno de sus pechos entre sus labios y Sakura llevo a como pudo sus manos a su boca evitando soltar otro sonido. Sasuke se irguió mas agitado que antes y la miro fijamente, la quito las manos de la boca mientras fruncía el ceño

**-No vuel-vas a hacer eso**.- le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera, la halo aun mas hacia si y la penetro casi con salvajismo, moviéndose rápidamente dentro de ella

**-Ahh… no, no… ahh**.- gimió Sakura sintiendo como los estremecimientos y escalofríos se hacían mas intensos concentrándose específicamente en la unión de sus cuerpos

**-Argg… mierda**.- gruñó Sasuke sintiendo que pronto llegaría

**-Ahh… que, que… ahhh n-no**.- Sakura mordió su labio inferior y apretó fuertemente sus manos, Sasuke agarro sus piernas pegándolas y luego afianzo su cadera y salio de ella penetrándola de golpe, su rostro estaba sudado y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula mientras su mirada estaba fija en la unión de sus cuerpos.

Volvió a repetir la acción adentrándose a ella fuertemente y luego marco nuevamente un ritmo hasta que algo estallo en ambos, Sakura llevo sus manos a su boca tapándola con fuerza mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar y Sasuke echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de ella le apretaba compulsivamente de un forma realmente exquisita

El calor de sus cuerpos poco a poco fue disminuyendo y Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia la pelirrosa sintiéndola temblar aun bajo su cuerpo, sonrió levemente y salio de ella haciendo que soltara un suspiro, se alejo un pasos antes de empezar a arreglar su pantalón, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver que estaba levemente salpicado de sangre, dirigio su mirada a la pelirrosa y vio como ella cerraba las piernas rápidamente y se sentaba con dificultad sintiendo cierto dolor en su parte intima, pudo saberlo por la forma en que fruncía el ceño y su respiración se notaba mas pesada.

Bufo por lo bajo y se acerco a ella pero Sakura se levanto del escritorio intentando omitir una mueca de dolor por el rudo movimiento, Sasuke quien se había detenido al ver esa acción de inconfundible temor se dispuso a acercarse nuevamente a ella pero Sakura empezó a retroceder

**-N-no se acerque… no se, detén-gase por favor.- **le pidió con lagrimas en los ojos, Sasuke la miro un momento y haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y su suplicante expresión se acerco a ella rápidamente agarrandola de un brazo, Sakura tembló y cerro los ojos, temiendo de lo que pudiera hacerle, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió como él liberaba sus muñecas. Se alejo un par de pasos y se sobo estas sin perderle de vista.

Sasuke la observo fijamente concentrado luego su mirada en un hilo de sangre que bajaba por sus piernas, suspiro por lo bajo y se acerco a ella para agarrarla de un brazo nuevamente y halarla hasta el escritorio

**-¿Q-que hace?… ¿que quie-re?**- le pregunto temerosa intentando zafarse de su agarre, Sasuke la miro por sobre el hombro con una expresión fría

**-Camina.- **le ordeno antes de volver a halarla, una vez estuvo frente al escritorio, el moreno volteo hacia ella y la agarro de la cintura sentándola en la orilla de este, Sakura le observo con cautela y miedo, ya no sabia que esperar de él, Sasuke le agarro de las piernas y intento separarlas pero la pelirrosa las presiono con fuerza

**-No… no.- **dijo con terror, al pensar que querría nuevamente hacerlo eso, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua frustrado

**-Deja… solo quiero revisarte**.- le dijo en un tono seco mientras la agarraba con firmeza de las rodillas y le abría con cierta fuerza las piernas ya que ella a pesar de todo no había cedido, le subió la falda y observo fijamente su intimidad, Sakura le miraba con la respiración agitada y un sonrojo en las mejillas, tenia miedo pero eso no quitaba su vergüenza, Sasuke la observo a los ojos con una expresión fría

**-No te muevas**.- le advirtió mientras daba media vuelta al escritorio, Sakura mientras tanto cerro las piernas y apretó fuertemente las orillas del mueble intentando controlarse. Sasuke empezó a registrar los cajones encontrando un rollo de papel, se acerco a ella y frunció ligeramente las cejas, al ver que tenia las piernas nuevamente cerradas

**-Abre las piernas**.- le ordeno, Sakura se estremeció y le miro mientras su respiración volvía a agitarse, bajo la mirada mientras abría las piernas con lentitud, sabia que si no lo hacia él lo haría de todos modos, Sasuke agarro un poco de papel en mano y empezó a limpiar sus muslos subiendo por estos hasta llegar a su intimidad, Sakura se estremeció cuando sintió como él le tocaba ahí y el moreno alzo una ceja mostrándose divertido

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño cuando él le limpio entre los pliegues de su sexo, sintió un leve dolor y Sasuke se detuvo al observar su expresión

**-Te seguirá doliendo un poco… pero la próxima vez no será así.- **le dijo en un tono monótono e indiferente, Sakura le miro sorprendida mientras el rojo subía a sus mejillas, cerro las piernas rápidamente y frunció el ceño

**-Pro-próxima vez**.- tartamudeo aterrada

**-Tu eres mía ahora Sakura… en todos los sentidos**.- mascullo él con tranquilidad, a Sakura le aterro la idea, _¿eso significaría que él intentaría tocarla nuevamente?_

**-No… usted no, yo… le diré a todos lo que me hizo.- **le dijo rápidamente, Sasuke la miro y alzo una ceja sonriendo de lado

**-¿Y te creerán?- **le pregunto divertido

**-Cla-claro que si… usted es nuevo aquí y yo… usted me violo**.- musito con dolor mientras sus ojos se humedecían

**-Tu lo disfrutaste mucho Sakura… por lo que técnicamente no es una violación**.- le dijo con sorna

**-No yo… usted me forzó**.- murmuro ella

**-No te forcé a que te mojaras, ni que gimieras… ni a que llegaras al orgasmo conmigo… yo no te forcé a que disfrutara mientras te la metía duro**.- se mofo con cinismo, Sakura se sonrojo mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos

**-Yo no… yo no quería**.- le dijo bajando la mirada

**-No querías que… retorcerte mientras te cogia con ganas… tu cuerpo reacciono Sakura, porque tu también me deseas.- **le dijo mientras se le acercaba, Sakura puso sus manos frente a él para que no se siquiera aproximando a ella

**-No… yo… usted abuso de mi… m-me amarro y retuvo a la fuerza… me abuso sexualmente, eso es un delito, lo des-despedirán por violar a una estu-diante.- **le dijo intentando sonar firme, que lo haría, no, mentía, jamás se atrevería a decir tal cosa, lo único que deseaba era asustarlo para que se fuera y mas nunca volver a verlo, porque a pesar de lo que le había sucedido, ella le seguía queriendo y eso hacia que le dolieran mucho lo que le acababa de hacer.

**-No te creerán Sakura.- **mascullo Sasuke con seriedad

**-S-si lo harán… llevo mu-cho aquí.- **dijo rápidamente, tratando de que la voz no le temblase

**-Bien, déjame cambiar mis palabras… si tu dices algo, yo iré a la casa de tu amiga… Yamanaka y le hare lo mismo que te hice a ti.- **le amenazo con voz sombría, Sakura se tenso y le observo con sorpresa y temor, negó con la cabeza

**-Usted no… n-no haría eso**.- le dijo temblorosa, Sasuke alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado

**-Claro que si**.- aseguro fríamente-. **Si no me das lo que quiero tu amiga sufrirás las consecuencias… y te aseguro que ella si saldrá lastimada.- **murmuro burlesco, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de los orbes jade y Sasuke se acerco a ella, para limpiarle con el dorso de su mano las mejillas

**-No te preocupes Sakura… si tu no dices nada y haces lo que te diga todo estará bien… y te prometo que también disfrutaras**.- le dijo con frigidez, Sakura le miro fijamente a los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

**-Te daré un avance de lo que será de ahora en adelante**.- le dijo antes de empezar a acariciarle las piernas, sintió bajo sus manos como la piel de Sakura se erizaba

**-Te gusta que te toque ¿cierto?- **mascullo con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a su rostro, entre besos limpio sus mejillas y luego bajo por su cuello lamiéndolo y succionándolo, Sakura cerro los ojos fuertemente y puso sus brazos en los hombros de él intentando apartarlo pero Sasuke tomo sus manos quitandolas y la cogio de la espalda halándola hacia si, la pelirrosa sintió estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo.

.

Sasuke subió sus manos por sus piernas adentrándose a su falda, levanto esta hasta su cintura y escabullo su mano hacia su intimidad acariciando sus labios vaginales, Sakura dio un respigo

**-¿Te gusta Sakura?… ¿te gusta que te acaricie así?- **le pregunto metiendo un dedo en su interior, Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño sintiendo cierto malestar y de igual manera placer, Sasuke empezó a moverse en su interior metiendo dos dedos mas y la pelirrosa apretó fuertemente los ojos sintiendo una presión en su vientre bajo, empezó a mover las caderas sin ser consciente siguiendo el ritmo que Sasuke marcaba y el moreno sonrió al verla mientras con su mano le agarraba un pecho, lo apretó y Sakura se estremeció totalmente

**-Ahh.- **gimió por lo bajo, Sasuke se relamió los labios empezando a excitarse y movió con fuerza sus dedos dentro de ella, inclinándose luego hacia sus pechos mientras pasaba su mano libre por su espalda acercándola a él

**-Mmm… no… Sasu-Sasuke no**.- gimió queriendo que parase, mas su cuerpo en ese momento la controlaba, el moreno se alejo de ella solo un poco y la observo a los ojos, movió sus dedos con mas rapidez haciendo que Sakura apretara con mas fuerza las orillas del escritorio

**-¿Quieres que me detenga?… ¿lo deseas en verdad Sakura?- **le pregunto observando divertido como se retorcía, acelero el ritmo de sus penetraciones sintiendo luego un momento como ella llegaba al orgasmo, la pelirrosa lanzo un gemido gutural mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, todo empezó a darle vuelta y su mirada se volvió borrosa. Sasuke saco sus dedo de su interior y observo el liquido lechoso que escurría por estos, se limpio la mano con un poco de papel y luego volteo hacia Sakura que tenia la respiración agitada y jadeaba levemente

**-Te ha gustado ¿cierto?- **le dijo acercandose a ella, la agarro de la barbilla con firmeza y la hizo verlo, Sakura cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo vergüenza y pena por sus arrebatos, aquello no debería de pasar cuando el la estaba abusando

**-No sientas pena… es natural**.- le dijo él con si leyera sus pensamientos, Sakura abrió los ojos y los fijo en los ónice, le miro solo un momento y luego desvio la mirada nuevamente. Sasuke la observo fijamente antes de empezar arreglarle el sostén, la pelirrosa se sobresalto y le miro rápidamente, Sasuke le acomodo el sujetador y le abotono la camisa, luego le arreglo la falda antes de agarrarla de la cintura y bajarla del escritorio, Sakura ladeo el rostro decidiendo no verle, pero luego bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas al sentir algo bajar por estas, observo como un liquido casi traslucido le escurría

**-Eso es normal… son tus líquidos**.- le dijo Sasuke antes de acercarse a ella con el rollo de papel, se lo extendió, y Sakura le miro con vergüenza y lo tomo, se limpio mientras el moreno observaba el salón esperando no dejar nada fuera de lo común, agarro la mochila de la pelirrosa y una pequeña bolsa que estaba sobre el escritorio la cual contenía los papeles sangrados y sucios y se acerco a Sakura, la agarro de un brazo y salio llevándola consigo, luego de que cerrara el salón se encamino por los pasillos solitarios y oscuros llevándose a Sakura consigo, ambos salieron del edificio y Sasuke se acerco al estacionamiento pero Sakura se detuvo haciendo que él también lo hiciera

**-A don-de… **

**-Te llevare a tu casa**.- le dijo seriamente emprendiendo camino pero ella nuevamente se paro

**-No, no es… yo puedo irme sola**.- musito con la cabeza gacha, Sasuke la observo y le entrego la mochila

**-Como quieras… ojala que no te ocurra lo que paso hace unos meses**.- le dijo antes de encaminarse hacia su auto, que era el único en el parqueo, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se acerco a él rápidamente, era muy de noche y tenia mucho miedo, Sasuke simplemente la observo mientras negaba con la cabeza

**-Puede… yo…**

**-Sube.- **le dijo con frialdad, la pelirrosa trago saliva y se acerco con el cuerpo tembloroso, se subió al asiento de copiloto y Sasuke arranco rápidamente.

El camino fue muy rápido y silencio, Sasuke se mantenía con la mirada hacia enfrente mientras Sakura solamente abrazaba contra su pecho su mochila.

La pelirrosa se extraño al notar que el tomaba el camino correcto y se estacionaba exactamente frente a su casa, sin haberle dicho la dirección.

.

Trago saliva antes de abrir la puerta

**-La veo el lunes señorita Haruno.- **dijo él con formalismo y seriedad, Sakura se estremeció y salio rápidamente acercandose de una vez a su casa

.

En cuanto entro cerro la puerta con llave y se apoyo en esta hasta deslizarse y quedar sentada en el piso, sus orbes estaban cristalinos y su cuerpo temblaba, pero ninguna lagrimas salía de sus ojos

Suspiro suavemente con los labios temblorosos

_¿Realmente todo aquello había pasado?_

_¿Realmente Uchiha-sensei la había violado?_

Negó con la cabeza mientras su mirada se entristecía y en ese momento deseo odiarlo para no sentir el dolor que se estaba formando en su pecho.

Porque aunque le amaba, él no tenia derecho a tocarla sin su permiso.

Todo porque sin querer había visto algo que no debió

Sasuke fue su primer hombre y aunque en otra situación eso le hubiera alegrado, aquello no era correcto y ahora tendría que hacer lo que él le pidiera para que no abusara de su amiga también

Sonrió con tristeza, seria difícil dar e intentar no salir lastimada amándolo como lo amaba.

En ese momento sintió ganas de llorar y no se retuvo, las lagrimas bajaron continuamente de sus ojos mientras el temblor de su cuerpo se hacia mas evidente

.

_Su cielo se volvió infierno y un ángel caído esta en él._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lemon y lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

* * *

_._

_**Heridas del alma**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Emociones incontrolables**__**"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**L**uego de aquel suceso y al sentirse refugiada en su casa, Sakura se encamino hacia su habitación, con el rostro húmedo.

Dejo la mochila en su cama y después se dirigió al baño a un paso lento, ya que tenia cierto malestar aun, en su parte intima. Al llegar se observo en el espejo sobre el lavabo y miro fijamente sus orbes, los cuales estaban rojos y se empezaban a hinchar.

Entonces su expresión se contrajo y ladeo el rostro no queriendo ver su reflejo mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas, cerro los ojos fuertemente y mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir cualquier sonido, pero aquello era mas fuerte que ella y empezó a sollozar mientras apretaba entre sus manos los lados del lavabo de porcelana.

**-¿Po-porque?… ¿porque Sasuke?**- pregunto a la nada antes de empezar a llorar nuevamente, no entendía lo que sucedía e intentaba creer que lo que había ocurrido no era mas que una pesadilla, pero estaba consciente de que no era así. No era una pesadilla. Todo había sucedido y era tan real que aun podía sentir las manos de él tocándola y sus fuertes embestidas

Y Sakura experimentaba demasiadas cosas por esos recuerdos, por que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos, sentía los pechos pesados y leves palpitaciones en su sexo, mas sin embargo, le era imposible olvidar que aquel encuentro se había llevado en contra de su voluntad

Que Sasuke la había forzado a tener relaciones sexuales, que él le había robado su inocencia de manera bruta y cruel.

Sollozo y se adentro a la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejo el agua la empapara sin importarle que llevaba aun la ropa puesta.

Cerro los ojos mientras retrocedía dos pasos, topo con la pared y se deslizo por esta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, entonces, se abrazo a sus piernas apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas e ida fijo su mirada en la pared de cerámica frente a ella

No pensó en nada. No quiso hacerlo. Solo se quedo con la mente en blanco tratando de no hundirse en una oscura tristeza, pero luego se distrajo cuando un punto rojo se coló en su campo visual, por lo que bajo la mirada, para ver como un pequeño rio de sangre se entremezclaba con el agua, y no pudo seguir negando su realidad y lloro otra vez destrozada

Porque quería a Sasuke, diablos, lo quería tanto que dolía y él había abusado de ella, la había violado y eso era horroso.

.

.

.

El fin de semana paso lentamente, de manera tortuosa. Sakura no había querido ni salir de su cama, había ignorado los llamados de sus amigos.

Naruto se había preocupado mucho cuando la había llamado, diciéndole que su voz sonaba distante y fría, Sakura se había excusado alegando que tenia gripa y luego había buscado la manera de cambiar de tema, también había desechado su propuesta de salir diciéndole que se sentía mal, lo cual no había sido del todo mentira, le dolían los muslos cada que caminaba y aun sentía un ardorcito en su vagina, además de que sus pezones estaban pesados y ardían un poco.

Ino también la había llamado y después su excusa le había propuesto el que ella fuera a su casa a cuidarla, Sakura se había negado rotundamente y tras decir que tenía sueño le había colgado.

Las cosas se complicaron mas cuando sus padres la llamaron aquella noche. Sakura había retenido a duras penas sus ganas de llorar y desmoronarse, se había mostrado fuerte y ganadora, pues ellos no habían notado su estado.

La tristeza la había acogido maliciosa y cruel, recordándole hasta en sueños los sucesos de esa noche, pero Sakura había intentado olvidarlo y dejarlo en el pasado, cada que recordaba algo se golpeaba la cabeza y buscaba distraerse con cualquier estupidez, había estado hundida en libros del colegio y de la pequeña biblioteca que tenia su padre en el despacho, y se había puesto a asear la casa de arriba a abajo, hasta dejar todo resplandeciente.

Si, había logrado a pesar de todo sacarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza, pero cuando llego el domingo por la noche, lloro, porque sabia que al siguiente día inevitablemente le vería.

.

.

.

.

**H**abía tomado un taxi esa mañana para ir al colegio, costumbre que había cogido desde que aquellos tipos la habían intentado ultrajar.

Se le había hecho tarde, llevaba un hora de retraso y es que se había encontrado en el dilema de si ir o no, pero al final había optado por la primera, ya que estar encerrada en su casa, tampoco ayudaría de mucho al débil estado emocional que últimamente padecía.

La clase de Sasuke era la primera y Sakura agradeció que, al entrar al colegio el timbre sonara dándola por finalizada. Se encamino hacia su salón con paso lento y la cabeza gacha, abrazando el gran libro de biología contra su pecho, clase a la cual llegaría en ese momento.

Al detenerse frente a su salón se dispuso a entrar con un suspiro, pero inesperadamente choco contra un duro pecho. Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos desorientada, levanto la mirada con dolorosa parsimonia y lo único que vio fueron esos ojos negros y fríos.

La pelirrosa se estremeció de pies a cabeza y retrocedió otro paso rápidamente mientras la respiración se le aceleraba.

**-Señorita Haruno… buena hora de llegada ¿sabe usted que ha terminado ya mi clase?**- le dijo Sasuke serio y frio, pero Sakura no pudo contestar, tenia la garganta seca y las palabras parecían haberse quedado atascadas en la misma

**-Sakura-chan**.- la pelirrosa se sobresalto y observo como detrás de Sasuke aparecia Naruto, el cual se acerco a ella rápidamente.

**-Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?**- le pregunto poniéndole una mano en la frente, la cual tenia levemente perlada de sudor, Sakura estaba pálida y le costaba respirar, por lo que solo atino voltear hacia el rubio y asentirle mientras sonreía ligeramente

Un gruñido corto el momento y ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada al hombre frente a ellos, que les observaba con extrema frigidez

**-Señorita Haruno… acompáñeme inmediatamente.-** le ordeno Sasuke antes de empezar a caminar, Sakura se estremeció y la respiración se le torno pesada, trago saliva con muchísima dificultad y pensó en que hacer, una y otra vez, maquinando excusas y posible huidas. Los ojos le empezaron a arder al no encontrar algo suficientemente razonable que decir, en ese momento tenia la mente en blanco

**-Sakura-chan**.- la llamo Naruto curioso, Sakura no volteo hacia él y cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba siguiendo al pelinegro, como si sus pies tuvieran voluntad propia

"_Si no me das lo que quiero tu amiga sufrirás las consecuencias… y te aseguro que ella si saldrá lastimada"_

Esa frase le había calado hondo y se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, no podía permitir que aquello sucediera, ya suficiente había sido con que ella lo hubiera sufrido como para que Ino también lo hiciera.

.

Sakura había mantenido distancia mientras caminaban, hasta que Sasuke se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una oficina, introdujo una llave en la cerradura, abrió y se adentro rápidamente, para luego hacerse a un lado y voltear hacia la pelirrosa.

Sakura le observo a los ojos, advirtiendo la amenaza en su mirada y se adentro al lugar a paso lento, con el cuerpo tembloroso.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando la puerta fue cerrada a su espalda, tembló al oír el seguro y cerro los ojos cuando escucho los pasos de Sasuke avanzar. El moreno paso por su lado y siguió hasta plantarse frente a ella, estando detrás el escritorio. Se sentó ligeramente en este y miro fijamente a Sakura.

**-Viniste tarde a propósito ¿cierto?-** le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, Sakura le miro y abrió la boca para hablar pero al saber que no podría hacerlo solamente se limito a negar con la cabeza

**-Ah no… entonces debo asumir que te dormiste.-** mascullo él pensativo-. **Aunque pensándolo mejor, siempre eres puntual, no hay día en el que faltes, ni te retrases, a menos que sea algo muy importante… ¿acaso ocurrió algo importante?**- le pregunto con frigidez, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

**-No**.- logro articular la pelirrosa

**-Ya veo**.- sonrió-. **Dime Sakura… ¿me tienes miedo?-** le pregunto con seriedad, pero sin quitar la sonrisa arrogante del rostro, la pelirrosa no contesto, ni hizo ningún gesto y sasuke comprendio que no lo haría

**-Muy bien… quítate la ropa.**- le ordeno

**-¿Co-como?**

**-Ahora si hablas**.- dijo burlón, pero luego se puso serio-. **Te he dicho que te quites la ropa.**- le repitió seco

**-Etto… yo, yo…**

**-Esa vez no te pude ver por la oscuridad**.- murmuro él

**-Pero…**

**-Quítate la ropa o lo hare yo**.- la amenazó y Sakura trago saliva mientras empezaba a deslizar la mochila por su brazo hasta dejarla en el suelo, puso los cuadernos también ahí aun sin dejar de observar a Sasuke, sabia que él hablaba muy en serio y que en realidad le quitaría la ropa si se atrevía a retarlo.

El moreno sonrió prepotente y a Sakura se le cristalizaron los ojos, con las manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa escolar, sintiendo la respiración cada vez mas pesada y el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho.

Cuando termino de desabotonar la camisa, observo los ojos de Sasuke y él hizo un gesto, por lo que Sakura empezó a deslizar la prenda por sus hombros, hasta que esta callo al piso.

**-Ahora la falda**.- dijo él y Sakura tembló mientras retenía todo en su interior.

**-No por favor**.- le pidió.

**-Ahora**.- mascullo Sasuke fiero, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y guio sus manos temblorosas al zipper trasero de su falda, lo bajo y la prenda se deslizo por su cuerpo

**-Mírame Sakura**.- dijo el moreno con voz ronca y la ojijade negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se humedecían, oyó los pasos de Sasuke y tembló cuando las frías manos de él se posaron en sus mejillas

**-Mírame**.- musito por lo bajo sobre su boca, Sakura se estremeció al sentir su aliento acariciarle los labios, abrió los ojos lentamente y observo los orbes oscuros de él

Sasuke sonrió y la soltó, alejándose un paso, la observo de pies a cabeza, ella llevaba nada más un sostén negro de tela casi traslucida y una pequeña braguita del mismo color, pudo notar cada curva de su cuerpo y se lamio los labios complacido

**-Eres hermosa**.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo y Sasuke sonrió nuevamente, arrogante, se acerco a ella y aunque la pelirrosa quiso retroceder, la cogió de la cintura antes de que lograra alejarse y la acerco a su cuerpo, haciendo que las curvas de Sakura se complementaran con él, para luego besarla, fiero, pasional y autoritario.

.

.

.

Cuando Naruto observo a Sakura irse tensa y levemente temblorosa, supo que algo no andaba bien, de hecho lo supo desde la mañana del sábado, cuando la llamo para invitarla a salir. Sakura se oía nerviosa e ida y el rubio sintió que había algo malo en ella, lo sintió en su voz, era como si Sakura estuviera presente, pero al mismo tiempo no, era como si Sakura se hubiera roto.

Naruto bajo la mirada y luego la volvió a levantar, observando como el profesor doblaba en un pasillo y como Sakura le seguía, entonces se mordió el labio, y se lo pensó una y otra vez, en realidad muchas, antes de decidir que hacer.

Algo se retorció en su pecho, una sensación realmente sofocante, y de repente la respiración se le volvió pesada.

**-¿Qué hago?-** se pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño confundido, para al final decidirse por buscar a su amiga.

Algo dentro suyo le decía que ella le necesitaba en ese momento, y Naruto se había prometido siempre protegerla por lo que sin pensarlo de nuevo dio un paso al frente decidido a alcanzar a Sakura y consciente de que tal vez recibiera una reprimenda, pero su cometido fue obstaculizado por una mano sobre su hombro

**-¿A donde vas Naruto?-** le pregunto una persona a su espalda, y el rubio sintió un escalofrió, al oír la amenaza implicada en su tono de voz. Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que lo observaban con severidad.

**-Iruka-sensei.-** murmuro por lo bajo encorvándose levemente

**-El timbre ya sonó… deberías de estar en clases**.- le dijo serio, y fue entonces cuando el rubio observo que los pasillos estaban solitarios y que el profesor de biología ya se encontraba en su salón

**-Etto… yo…**

**-A tu salón… ¡ya!-** le dijo señalándole con el dedo hacia el aula

**-Pero iruka-sensei**.- quiso alegar

**-Si no entras ya… yo mismo te llevare a dirección**.- le amenazo tranquilo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el ojiazul supo que el consejero hablaba muy en serio, por lo que sin mas opción se dirigió hacia el interior del salón murmurando entre dientes.

.

Y Naruto se sentó en su asiento y espero, mirando fijamente el reloj sobre la pizarra, sus ojos no se despegaron de las agujas que marcaban la hora.

La clase y el profesor en si habían pasado a segundo plano, su atención estaba únicamente en el tic-tac del reloj y cuando pasaron diez minutos exactos, no se pudo controlar, algo en su interior le decía que debía buscar a Sakura

**-Asuma-sensei**.- mascullo levantándose de un salto de su silla, el profesor que se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra, dejo su acción de golpe y volteo lentamente para observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, Naruto sabía que aquel profesor odiaba que interrumpieran su clase, pero en ese momento para él era mas importante Sakura por sobre todo

**-Sr. Uzumaki**.- dijo el hombre con frigidez

**-Profe… puedo ir al baño**.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y Naruto pudo notar que el maestro pretendía negarse por lo que se adelanto-. **Es muy, muy importante… vamos profe… por favor**.- se apresuro a decir rápidamente y aquel hombre suspiro con cansancio sabiendo que el escandaloso joven no le dejaría dar su clase en paz a menos que le dejara ir al aseo.

**-Apúrate**.- fue lo único que murmuro antes de dar la vuelta hacia el pizarrón y reanudar su escritura, y Naruto sonrió con alegría y salió del salón rápidamente, decidido a encontrar a Sakura, quien estaba seguro seguiría con Uchiha- sensei.

.

.

.

Sakura no supo que hacer cuando sintió los labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos, los brazos de Sasuke aprisionaron su cintura con fuerza mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro de su boca, y la pelirrosa se estremeció mientras emitía un leve gemido inconscientemente.

Sasuke sonrió contra el beso y no esperando mas la cargo pegándola a su cuerpo y avanzo hasta topar contra el escritorio, sentó a Sakura en él y se alejo de ella solo un poco para aflojarse la corbata levemente, sintiendo calor en todo su ser.

Sakura lo observo temerosa pero el moreno ni siquiera determino su mirada y se lanzo a su cuello para atacarlo con besos, lamidas y mordidas. Sakura apretó fuertemente los ojos y un par de lagrimas se derramaban de estos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez mas y el dolor en su pecho se hizo mas intenso, Sasuke le acaricio las piernas suavemente con manos tersas y ella deseo creer que aquello era en realidad un intercambio de sentimientos los cuales se demostraban en un acto pasional y mutuamente concebido, pero no era así, y no podía seguir engañándose con ello

**-No… n-no Uchiha-sensei**.- murmuro con voz baja y entrecortada, el moreno ni siquiera la escucho y tomo entre sus manos sus pechos apretándolos sobre la tela. La acción dolió levemente en un inicio pero luego se torno placentera y Sakura sollozo ante eso, ante la maldita traición de su cuerpo

**-Por favor**.- le pidió cerrando nuevamente los ojos, pero Sasuke no hizo caso a su suplica y puso sus manos en las piernas de ella abriéndolas, se escabullo entre estas y la halo hacia él haciendo que Sakura se apoyara obligadamente en sus codos.

Sasuke se apoyo contra su intimidad haciéndola sentirle activo y luego se inclino hacia su abdomen, le repartió besos desde el vientre hasta los pechos y luego levanto la mirada hacia aquellas redondeces para observarlas fijamente, podía ver como atraves de la tela los pezones de Sakura se encontraban erguidos y como sus senos se veían llenos.

No espero un segundo mas y aun sobre el sostén apretó entre sus labios uno de esos botoncitos halándolo levemente y Sakura arqueo la espalda ligeramente mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños

Sasuke la sostuvo de la cadera y simulo una penetración mientras volvía a repetir esa acción pero esta vez con el otro pecho.

Sakura ladeo el rostro mientras otro par de lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos aun cerrados, Sasuke paso una mano por su abdomen acariciando con sus dedos su piel y luego intento escabullirse entre su braga pero Sakura dio un pequeño salto asustada por la idea de que intentara tener esa intimidad con ella de nuevo

**-No por favor, por favor**.- le pidió con voz angustiada, pero Sasuke la ignoro deliberadamente y reanudo su acción metiendo su mano dentro de aquella ligera tela

**-Por favor Sasuke… no.**- susurro y él se detuvo de golpe, antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño, levanto la mirada hacia ella y la observo frustrado e irritado

**-No podrás evitar por siempre que te haga mía**.- le dijo con un tono de advertencia antes de sacar sus manos de ella y alejarse. Sakura se irguió temblorosa y de la misma manera se levanto. Se acerco a su ropa, que estaba tirada en el piso y la agarro para ponérsela lo mas rápido posible.

Sentía la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, lo cual era algo imposible de ignorar, por lo que le dio la espalda.

.

Cuando termino de vestirse se limpio la cara para luego voltear hacia el moreno, pero se sorprendió al quedar de frente con el, intento retroceder un paso, pero Sasuke la cogió de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo.

**-¿Por que huyes Sakura?-** indago mirándola con ojos destellantes, divertido.

**-Yo….-** y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que cerro la boca

**-Te espero aquí… al final de la jornada.-** mascullo Sasuke antes de soltarla, Sakura retrocedió torpemente y lo observo desconfiada**-. Y si no vienes sabes lo que sucederá.**- la amenazo antes de que su rostro se volviera inescrutable y frio, no había sentimiento o emoción que se reflejara en el y Sakura se estremeció y retrocedió nuevamente, temblorosa.

Se agacho para coger su mochila y sus cuadernos y cuando se irguió solo le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Sasuke antes de acercarse apresuradamente a la puerta, al abrir y salir demasiado aprisa choco contra alguien hasta casi perder el equilibrio, Sakura no supo exactamente que sucedía, solo fue consciente de que unos brazos a su espalda detuvieron su caída, y cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a Naruto frente a ella, quien observaba a la persona a su espalda.

Sakura trago saliva mientras un escalofrió le recorría entera, no fue muy difícil saber quien le sostenía, como tampoco adivinar que la situación no saldría del todo bien

**-Sakura-chan… te vine a buscar al ver que te tardabas mucho.**- le comunico Naruto seriamente, y la pelirrosa supo que algo no andaba bien en el y se aterrorizo al preguntarse si Naruto sospecharía algo de aquella situación

**-S-si… esta bien… gracias.-** susurro antes de erguirse, volteo hacia Sasuke y lo observo, el seguía observando a Naruto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Sakura no supo por que pero algo le dio mala espina por lo que cogió rápidamente la mano de Naruto y lo halo, sin decir nada.

Y Sasuke solamente observo como ambos jóvenes se alejaban, centrando su mirada en las manos juntas y experimento una punzada en el pecho.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, tintineante y chillón, y Sakura se sobresalto, tanto que dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento. El miedo le recorrió enteramente, por cada rincón de su ser, bajo la cabeza, ocultando su mirada bajo sus hebras rosadas.

Entonces mordió su labio inferior, mientras cerraba los ojos, y empezó a temblar sin darse cuenta, ya que durante toda la mañana no había olvidado lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

Y no sabia que hacer, pero claro estaba para ella que debía asistir a su cita. Suspiro con labios temblorosos y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

**-Sakura-chan**.- llamaron a su lado, la pelirrosa dio otro salto asustada y volteo la cabeza rápidamente hacia aquella dirección, con tanta brusquedad que hasta el cuello le dolió. Naruto estaba a su izquierda mirándola con curiosidad y pero a la vez con perspicacia y Sakura se dio cuenta de que él había notado su sobresalto.

Sus ojos azules la escudriñaron, dejando entrever su astucia, Naruto podía ser bastante inteligente cuando se lo proponía, y aunque comúnmente no lo mostrara, Sakura conocía aquella parte de él que muchas personas ignoraban.

**-¿Pasa algo?-** le pregunto mientras entrecerraba levemente sus ojos, analizando su reacción. Sakura trago saliva rápidamente y luego sonrió con toda la naturaleza que pudo.

**-Nada… es solo que recordé que debo hacer algo**.- sentencio mientras se levantaba de su silla

**-¿Te acompaño?**- pregunto el rubio sonriendo también, parecía haberle creído, pero Sakura aun no se fiaba de eso

**-No es necesario**.- susurro-. **Iré a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que he querido leer hace mucho tiempo.**- ideo rápidamente, sabiendo de antemano la aberración que Naruto tenia por aquel lugar en especifico.

**-Ni modo**.- sonrió sinceramente-. **Entonces te veré mañana Sakura-chan**.- dijo acercándose a su mejilla, Sakura ladeo el rostro también, pero al lado contrario y ello hizo que sin preverlo los labios de ambos de encontraran de manera inevitable, fue un contacto efímero pero que ocasiono en los dos un sobresalto bastante notorio.

Un silbido les hizo separarse al instante, Sakura dio dos pasos hacia atrás temblorosa mientras Naruto parecía anonado pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-Esto no…-** quiso decir la ojijade pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta

**-Adiós Sakura-chan**.- dijo el rubio antes de encaminarse rápidamente hacia la salida del aula. Sakura le siguió con la mirada hasta que salió, luego parpadeo continuamente tratando de reaccionar o siquiera asimilar lo que había sucedido pero le era casi imposible.

Suspiro liberando de golpe todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido y luego volteo la mirada a su alrededor, donde encontró a unas chicas viéndola fijamente mientras sonreía y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Y el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas casi de golpe, encendiéndolas como el mismo fuego, se acerco a su asiento y agarro la mochila para luego salir del salón, entonces se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, ya afuera y volteo de un lado a otro observando los chicos que iban y venían.

El nerviosismo la ataco cuando a su mente volvió la amenaza de Sasuke seguida de su cita, trago saliva con dificultad antes de inspirar profundamente y dirigirse hacia el lado derecho donde estaba la oficina del Uchiha, pero no pudo avanzar mas de cinco pasos cuando se detuvo y empezó a temblar como una hoja, la respiración se le acelero al igual que el corazón y las piernas se le debilitaron.

Suspiro con labios temblorosos y se retrocedió un paso antes de darse media vuelta y correr hacia los baños, cuando llego se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el inodoro cerrado para luego observar las manos que le temblaban sin control, las llevo a su rostro intentando parar el temblor pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lloraba

Sorprendida dio un pequeño salto e intento respirar con normalidad mas le fue imposible.

**-Cálmate Sakura, cálmate.-** se dijo a si misma antes de empezar a sollozar

**-Oh dios… tranquilízate.-** murmuro con voz entrecortada, inspiro con fuerza y retuvo el aire antes de limpiarse las mejillas luego soltó todo nuevamente pero con lentitud.

**-Esta bien.-** susurro ya más tranquila, se levanto aun sintiéndose un poco débil y luego entreabrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, observo el exterior y salió con calma cuando noto que el lugar estaba desolado.

Se acerco a los espejos sobre el lavabo y se miro el rostro, suspiro suavemente al notar sus ojos rojos y los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Enjuago su cara lentamente, restregándose con sus dedos los ojos, luego saco de su mochila un pañuelo beige y se limpio el rostro, lo guardo y saco de la parte de enfrente un pequeño estuche de polvos, se los aplico en la cara suavemente y después lo metió de nuevo en su lugar.

Se paso las manos por el rostro y luego se dedico una sonrisa, que no llego a sus ojos, con un ultimo suspiro camino hacia la salida de los baños y en cuanto abrió un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al notar que no había absolutamente nadie en los pasillos

_¿Cuanto tiempo había estado llorando?_

Dudo varias veces en que debía hacer, pero supo que no tenía muchas opciones así que con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió hacia la oficina de Sasuke, a paso dolorosamente lento.

El corazón se le acelero conforme se acercaba y cuando diviso la puerta de la oficina la respiración pareció detenérsele. Su andar empezó a ser aun mas lento y cuando llego cogió la perilla apretándola mientras en su cabeza se liberaba una batalla, reacciono finalmente cuando la puerta fue abierta desde adentro con brusquedad lo cual provoco que ella fuera halada y perdiera el equilibrio y topando desprevenidamente contra aquella persona que estaba saliendo. Sus manos se apoyaron en un pecho cálido y duro, y el tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel momento.

Se alejo lentamente retrocediendo un paso y luego levanto la mirada con suma lentitud hasta topar con aquellos pozos negros, el cuerpo entero le tembló y sus piernas parecieron perder fuerza.

**-Vaya, vaya… creí que faltarías**.- dijo el Uchiha divertido pero en sus ojos Sakura pudo ver un claro molestia lo cual la hizo sobresaltar, Sasuke la agarro del brazo derecho, con firmeza y la halo metiéndola a la oficina y cerrando la puerta con llave

**-¿Porque demonios vienes hasta ahora?-** rugió con los hombros tensos, Sakura le observo temerosa y retrocedió un paso, pero el moreno fue mas rápido y la agarro del antebrazo pegándola a su pecho.

**-¿Que tienes que ver con ese estúpido rubio?… ¿tiene un relación?¿es por eso que tardaste?… contéstame maldición.**- gruño con molestia, Sakura intento hablar, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna, por lo que se limito a negar con la cabeza

Sasuke la miro escrudiñando sus ojos cristalinos y pudo ver en ella la verdad sobre sus preguntas, Sakura parecía un libro abierto, y aunque eso logro tranquilizarlo un poco, no fue lo suficiente y ello le enfurecía aun mas.

Y es que Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan posesivo con nadie, realmente nunca lo había sido, pues para él las mujeres siempre representaron un juguete, y se supone que Sakura era nada más eso en su vida por lo que no comprendía su enojo. Y es que ver como ella y ese mediocre rubio se besaban había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

.

Con un bufido inconforme la observo fijamente antes de lanzarse contra sus labios, Sakura se sobresalto y el no espero un minuto mas antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura apegándola a su cuerpo.

Sasuke la cargo despegándola por centímetros del suelo, luego avanzo hasta sentarla en la orilla del escritorio, tiro todos los objetos sobre este y la acomodo mejor. Después se alejo solo un poco para bajar sus labios hacia el blanquecino cuello mientras metía una de sus manos bajo la falda escolar acariciando su intimidad.

Sakura sintió como todo el cuerpo le temblaba y la respiración se le entrecorto en suaves jadeos. Intento inspirar y recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero el mismo no cooperaba pues en ese momento parecía derretirse de placer bajo las manos del Uchiha.

**-Te deseo tanto.-** susurro Sasuke sobre su piel mientras apartaba la tela de la braga y le acariciaba directamente.

**-No… Sasuke no-** pidió poniendo sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de él intentando alejarlo, pero el Uchiha la ignoro deliberadamente y succiono un tramo de piel del hombro derecho dejando una pequeña marca roja.

**-Suéltame Sasuke**.- suplico ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, mas el morocho no hizo caso otra vez y siguió besando su hombro mientras metía su dedo medio en la cálida intimidad. Sakura dio un salto y una mueca se formo en su rostro, ante el leve ardor que le provoco aquella intromisión.

**-Calma… ya pasara.-** le dijo el moreno, que se había alejado un poco de ella para ver su expresión. Sakura le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos llorosos y suspiro temblorosa mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

**-Shh… todo esta bien… pronto lo disfrutaras.**- susurro él inclinándose hacia su oído, le mordió la oreja mientras su mano libre viajaba a la camisa escolar. Empezó a desabrochar los botones, uno por uno lentamente , desde los de abajo hasta dejar al descubierto su abdomen, luego apoyo su palma plenamente en su estomago y Sakura se sobresalto de nuevo pero sin tiempo de reaccionar Sasuke la beso de nuevo aturdiéndola completamente.

El moreno siguió acariciándole la piel desnuda mientras metía otro dedo en su interior palpando sus paredes húmedas y cálidas, su boca no se despejaba de la de ella, atacándola ferozmente y mordisqueándole los labios cada que Sakura parecía querer alejarse.

Entonces ya muy excitado subió su mano a un pecho de ella y se escabullo entre la tela del sostén envolviendo el seno erguido con su palma. Sakura arqueo la espalda en una acción desprevenida y Sasuke se separo de su boca mientras la masturbaba con mas rapidez buscando que ella alcanzara el deseo y anhelo que a el en ese momento lo consumía.

Y Sakura frunció el ceño mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros con fuerza enterrándole las uñas en los omoplatos. Se movió contra su mano inconscientemente mientras un cosquilleo agradable y abrumador le tensionaba el vientre.

**-Ah**.- gimió suavecito cerrando los ojos con fuerza y Sasuke sonrió sacando sus dedos húmedos de ella, la observo fijamente mientras escabullía sus manos bajo la falda escolar, agarro las orillas de la braga entre sus dedos y la bajo rápidamente sin darle a Sakura tiempo de protestar.

**-No Sasuke**.- le pidió al ver como el guiaba ahora sus manos a la camisa de ella terminando de desabrocharla

**-Yo se que te gusta Sakura… tu también quieres que te coja**.- susurro él roncamente mirando con libido los pequeños y firmes senos aun cubiertos por el sostén. Escabullo una mano por la espalda de ella hasta el broche del sujetador, luego abro este fugazmente haciendo que la tela de aflojara un segundo después, Sakura tembló al sentir como aquella prenda dejaba en libertad sus pechos.

El moreno no espero un minuto mas, subió la tela y aprovechando que tenía aun su mano en la espalda de ella, la halo hacia si para atrapar inmediatamente uno de los peoncitos entre sus labios.

**-Mmm**.- suspiro la pelirrosa frunciendo levemente el ceño, Sasuke saboreo sus pechos tomándose su tiempo debido, uno a uno con lentitud y seducción hasta cansarse dejándolos rojos y llenos, luego la cogió de la cintura y la alzo dejándola en el suelo.

Sakura apenas había podido mantenerse en pie, pues las piernas le temblaban, por lo que aun en contra de su razonamiento se tuvo que sujetar de los hombres del moreno para evitar caer. Entonces se pregunto si ya había terminado todo. Si Sasuke la dejaría ir. Pero fue de improvisto que supo que no seria así, cuando el pelinegro la volteo poniéndola de frente al escritorio y haciéndola apoyar las manos en el mismo.

Se estremeció cuando sintió como el ojinegro le levantaba la falda hasta la cintura enrollándola ahí y como luego le acariciaba entre los labios vaginales sin ningún aviso provocando que ella temblara y casi se derritiera entre sus manos.

Entonces trago saliva con dificultad cuando las manos de Sasuke se alejaron por completo de su cuerpo, espero unos segundos hasta que la ansiedad y la curiosidad pareció consumirla, respiro profundamente antes de intentar dar media vuelta, pero Sasuke la retuvo de la cadera dejándola en el mismo sitio y posición, tal como la tenia antes

**No te muevas**.- le ordeno con voz áspera, Sakura cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras apretaba la orilla del escritorio entre sus manos, se estremeció cuando escucho como el moreno bajaba la bragueta del pantalón, Sasuke puso una mano en su espalda y la impulso hacia adelante hasta que sus pechos tocaron la superficie fría del escritorio, luego cogió una de sus manos y la halo doblándola hacia atrás hasta un enorme bulto

**-Esto es lo que provocas.-** mascullo él con voz ronca, Sakura aparto bruscamente la mano dando un pequeño brinco pero Sasuke la sujeto nuevamente y la guio hacia su pene otra vez con firmeza pues ella estaba completamente renuente a ese contacto. El moreno que le hizo envolver su miembro con su pequeña y delicada mano echo la cabeza hacia atrás ante tan ansiada caricia y Sakura trago saliva duro al sentir aquella cosa entre su mano. Cerro los ojos fuertemente apoyando su frente contra el escritorio

**-Mueve la mano**.- le ordeno él excitado, Sakura retuvo el aire al escucharlo y el corazón se le acelero de manera sobrehumana

**-¿Cómo?-** cuestiono sabiendo lo ilógico de su pregunta, mas no pudo retener las palabras de su boca

**-Muévelo Sakura… mastúrbame**.- respondió él con calma, sonriendo divertido, ella empezó a titubear

**-Pe-pero…**

**-Así**.- le mostro Sasuke cogiendo su mano y haciendo que la tirara para enfrente y para atrás, Sakura se sonrojo con violencia y cerro los ojos con la frente aun apoyada en el escritorio. Pudo sentir en ese momento aquella parte de la anatomía del Uchiha en toda su extensión. Era larga y gruesa. Caliente y vibraba bajo su toque. La respiración se le dificulto cuando se pregunto como algo como eso entraba en ella. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo bastante intenso y obtuvo entonces la razón por la que había dolido a horrores su primera vez, _¿dolería igual ahora?_

**-Esta vez no dolerá tanto… te prepare bien para recibirme**.- murmuro él como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Su voz estaba ronca y entrecortada y Sakura no comprendió por que ello le causaba cosquilleos en el vientre bajo.

Y el moreno siguió con sus movimientos haciendo que su blanquecina mano bajara una y otra vez por su falo. Sakura lo sintió temblar un tiempo después y Sasuke aparto su mano rápidamente como si le quemara

**-Suficiente**.- mascullo seriamente antes de cogerla con firmeza de la cadera, la elevo un poco acomodándola, de modo que su trasero le quedara a la altura de su pene. Sasuke se lamio los labios ante la deliciosa vista y entre sus manos agarro las respingonas y grandes nalgas de la pelirrosa apretándolas

**-Me gusta tu culo**.- murmuro lascivo lamiéndose de nuevo los labios, la excitación lo estaba matando y su erección estaba al tope

**-Me vuelves loco**.- susurro antes de pasar una mano bajo el vientre de ella y elevarla haciéndola ponerse de puntillas. Cogió en su mano su miembro que dolía ya y lo acerco a la cálida entrada de ella. Sakura tembló al sentirlo

**-Sa-sasuke… no… por fa…**- y la respiración se le fue cuando él se adentro en ella, de una profunda y certera estocada. Sakura se quedo sin aire, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las manos sujetando con mucha firmeza las orillas del escritorio. Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su pene palpitaba continuamente dentro de ella intentando acomodarse pero Sakura era demasiado aprieta y le oprimía convulsivamente lo cual le producía demasiado placer

**-Eres tan estrecha, tan estrecha**.- susurro excitado y complacido, se sentía pleno y vivo, su piel parecía arder y el placer le recorría cada célula del cuerpo.

**-Ah… mmm, mmm.**- suspiro Sakura sujetándose con más fuerza del escritorio, le sintió entero, dentro de ella, palpitando y reteniéndose, no le había dolido, más si había sentido cierto ardor, lo cual no era satisfactorio. Sasuke era muy grande y le incomodaba por ello.

Y el moreno no espero un segundo mas y empezó a moverse, primero se retiro lentamente sintiendo como las paredes de ella parecían querer expulsarlo y luego se adentro de golpe de nuevo, con fuerza, Sakura se quejo un poco, no porque le doliera, sino por su brusquedad y por el escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda.

Sasuke volvió a repetir la acción nuevamente retirándose con suavidad y pujando luego con violencia hasta donde sus caderas chocaban.

Y los segundos empezaron a transcurrir tan lentamente que la pelirrosa sentía que aquello jamás iba a terminar, los sollozos no había parado de ser emitidos por ella desde que aquel acto pasional había comenzado, gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y ella solo se sostenía con fuerza del escritorio intentando soportar sus duras embestidas.

El moreno la penetraba con saña manteniéndola bien presionada de la cadera, su mirada repasaba por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, deteniéndose en la unión de sus cuerpos y volviendo al cabello de ella que caía como cascada por su espalda. La camisa se le adhería a la espalda y Sasuke notaba también como ella se sujetaba del escritorio fuertemente.

Sakura apoyo su frente levemente sudada en la superficie fría del escritorio, mordía su labio inferior intentando reprimir cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar de su boca.

Sasuke gruñía con satisfacción debido al inmenso placer que sentía, su piel estaba ardiendo en llamas y sentir el frágil cuerpo de la pelirrosa bajo el suyo, temblando ligeramente solo lograba hacerlo disfrutar mas.

El pelinegro fijo su mirada en Sakura con los ojos nublados de placer, desde su posición podía ver claramente su perfil. La ojijade tenia los orbes cerrados con mucha fuerza y apretaba con ansia la orilla del escritorio. Sasuke percibía como sus dedos se despegaban de la madera, levemente entumecidos y como sus muslos temblaban, además de cómo ella apretaba su labio inferior evitando gemir. Y Sasuke hubiera sonreído de no ser por la situación.

Ella se reprimía y estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en el placer, pero Sasuke no la quería así, él la quería rendida, gimiendo bajo su cuerpo, gritando su nombre y retorciéndose por el goce que él le proporcionaba y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

Por lo que escabullo la mano que tenia en el vientre de ella, bajando lentamente como una serpiente hasta su intimidad y Sakura se sobresalto y él se sintió satisfecho de sentirlo, pero no lo suficiente por lo que siguió bajando, solo un poco mas hasta encontrarse con aquel pedazo de carne, que sobresalía duro y palpitaba caliente. El moreno apoyo su dedo corazón en el clítoris aplastándolo con justa precisión y Sakura elevo las caderas mientras pujaba hacia él y arqueaba la espalda

**-Ahh**.- gimió la pelirrosa estrujando con más poderío el escritorio. Oprimió con fuerza los ojos mientras apretaba con saña su labio hasta rasgarlo de una orilla. Sasuke que había observado aquella acción, la cogió del cabello halándolo levemente hasta hacerla erguirse pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho y Sakura noto entonces que él tenia la camisa abierta y se cuestiono en que momento había realizado aquella labor.

**-No hagas eso**.- le dijo Sasuke al oído, sensual y autoritario y ello le hizo sentir nuevamente aquel cosquilleo en el vientre, esa sensación que aun no comprendía.

**-Mmm**.- se quejo la pelirrosa aun mordiéndose el labio, Sasuke había dejado de penetrarla, pero Sakura aun seguía sintiéndole dentro. Duro, caliente y grande.

**-No te muerdas Sakura**.- le ordeno él mientras que bajaba la mano que tenia en el cabello de ella hacia su cuello, Sakura cerro los ojos suspirando con suavidad cuando él le acaricio ahí, en un roce de seda-. **No te reprimas… quiero sentir tu placer**.- le susurro con voz ronca dándole besos en el hombro al mismo tiempo en que subía la otra mano que tenia antes en su intimidad hacia sus pechos, envolvió el seno derecho con toda su palma y luego le acaricio el pezón entre dos dedos, halándolo y retorciéndolo.

**-Ahh**.- suspiro Sakura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él

**-Así me gusta**.- murmuro Sasuke sobre su oído antes de presionarle un punto en el cuello que hizo que la pelirrosa se retorciera de puro placer

**-Ahh… Sasuke**.- gimió Sakura mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. El moreno sonrió y la hizo ponerse en la misma posición de antes, Sakura apretó nuevamente la orilla de escritorio al saber que aquello aun no terminaba y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y el pelinegro empezó a moverse nuevamente, como al inicio. Primero se retiro lentamente y luego embistió con fuerza haciendo que las caderas de Sakura se elevaran con cada acometida. Y mantuvo el ritmo por un rato hasta que sus más bajos instintos le exigieron aumentar el placer. Entonces empezó a penetrarla con fuerza. Duro y salvaje. Mientras guiaba su mano a la intimidad de la pelirrosa y presionaba nuevamente el clítoris, retorciéndolo y aplastándolo completamente

Sakura gemía de agonía y placer con un sentimiento de traición recorriéndole el cuerpo. Porque se había rendido al deseo de él. Porque su cuerpo lo disfrutaba mientras su corazón lloraba.

Y se sujetaba del escritorio con mucha mas saña enterrando las uñas en la madera y lastimándose los dedos, y su frente se encontraba apoyada en la superficie del mueble mientras su frágil cuerpo seguía soportando las duras y salvajes acometidas del moreno, y Sakura daba de topes contra el escritorio y sus pechos se aplastaban mientras se sentía temblar sin control.

Sasuke sintió pasados unos segundos como ella le empezaba a apretar aun mas, convulsivamente, una y otra vez. El placer le recorrió hasta los dedos de los pies y subió por su columna vertebral haciendo que temblara, y el moreno no recordaba haber sentido tanto placer como en ese momento.

Sakura lloraba y no sabia el porque, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y los escalofríos parecía multiplicarse. Entonces algo dentro de ella exploto y le hizo soltar el nombre de aquel sujeto a voz de grito

**-Córrete para** **mi**.- murmuro Sasuke lascivo sintiendo como ella llegaba al fin. Y Sakura cayo pesadamente sobre el escritorio mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración y cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir todavía como él seguía penetrándola salvaje hasta que transcurridos unos minutos gimió fuertemente derramándose en ella y desplomándose un segundo después sobre su cuerpo.

**-Mmm**.- se quejo la pelirrosa al sentir como sus pechos eran aplastados y Sasuke pareció reaccionar ante el sonido pues inmediatamente se incorporo apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y levantándose.

.

Un par de minutos pasaron antes de que ambos recuperaran la respiración, Sasuke antes que Sakura. El moreno apoyo una de sus manos en el vientre y la hizo elevar la cadera para luego salir de golpe de ella. Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro que le fue imposible retener y Sasuke la volteo hacia él para luego agarrarla de la cintura y alzarla sentándola en el escritorio.

La ojijade bajo la mirada sin intención de verle y entonces pudo notar que tenia la falda enrollada en la cintura por lo que inmediatamente hizo un amago por bajársela pero el moreno la detuvo antes de que sus manos cogieran la tela, agarrándola de las muñecas y haciendo que ella inmediatamente levantara la mirada hacia él.

Sus miradas chocaron logrando en Sakura un efecto desbastador pues todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle y su mirada poco a poco se nublo, porque entonces se dio cuenta que aun seguía sintiendo por él algo muy profundo y le dolía que la utilizara de esa manera sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Sasuke se quedo observándola, mirando como sus lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas y como aquel pequeño hilo de sangre a un lado de su labio inferior se empezaba a secar.

No supo que le llevo a acercarse a ella, pero de repente se encontraba besando sus labios con una ansia que jamás había sentido y Sakura se sobresalto y él pudo sentirlo pero no le dio tiempo a ella de reaccionar porque la cogió de la cintura apegándola a su pecho desnudo y ambos se estremecieron cuando los senos de ella entraron en contacto con su firme torso.

Sakura apoyo sus manos en los hombros de el pelinegro intentando separarse pero su fuerza era absurda a la par de la de él, por lo que dejo de intentarlo.

Sasuke pudo sentir el sabor a metal en aquel beso, pudo sentir las lagrimas de ella humedeciendo sus mejillas y su renuencia a su contacto, pero al tanto del poder que tenia sobre su cuerpo, le acaricio la intimidad logrando que ella se mojara y luego sin darle tiempo de un respiro se adentro en ella nuevamente duro y Sakura gimió entre sus labios intentando echar la cabeza hacia atrás pero Sasuke no se lo permitió apretándola de la nuca y empezó a embestirla fuerte y salvaje logrando que ella se sostuviera de su cuello y que llegara a un punto en que empezara a corresponder a su beso torpemente.

Y el moreno sonrió contra sus labios antes de separarse, la respiración de ambos choco contra el rostro del otro y sus ojos se encontraron, ella seguía llorando y sus gemidos se entremezclaban con sollozos y él la seguía penetrando con ansia y ritmo hasta hacerlos alcanzar el orgasmo a ambos, más potente que el anterior. Sakura gimió abrazándose a él y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro, y Sasuke la retuvo de la cadera derramándose completamente en ella.

Y cuando ambos se recuperaron nuevamente el moreno se alejo de Sakura y la observo con frialdad, repaso cada facción de su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios rojos e hinchados, cortados de un lado por la mordida que ella misma se había echo.

Y al verla así supo que aquello que sentía en el pecho, lo que le exigía mantenerla alejada de cualquier hombre era un sentimiento de posesión.

**-No te quiero ver cerca de Naruto Uzumaki**.- soltó de repente frívolo, Sakura se estremeció y sus ojos temblaron mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

**-Aléjate de él.-** le exigió con posesión.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**l camino hacia su casa era silencioso, Sasuke iba con la mirada en la carretera y con un rostro imperturbable. Luego de que le ordenara que se alejara de Naruto, el moreno la había soltado e incluso ayudado a bajar del escritorio. Ninguno volvió a decir nada, ambos se arreglaron y tras que Sasuke le diera su mochila, habían salido de la oficina.

Sakura sabia que tenia que tomar muy en serio lo que él le había dicho, si de algo se había dado cuenta, era de que Sasuke era una de esas personas que solían salirse con la suya o buscaban hacerlo, que siempre conseguía lo que quería o luchaba por ello. Y sus advertencias era muy serias y Sakura temía que él le hiciera algo a Naruto.

Tan metida en sus cavilaciones estaba que no noto cuando el vehículo se detuvo, justamente frente al portón de su casa.

**-Sakura**.- llamo el moreno seriamente, la pelirrosa se sobresalto y le volteo a ver rápidamente, Sasuke la miro con frialdad antes de señalarle con la barbilla la vivienda, Sakura trago saliva antes de abrir la puerta, pero antes de salir el moreno la cogió de la muñeca y la halo hacia él haciendo que su rostro quedara a centímetros del de ella. Sakura le observo con ojos vidriosos.

**-Recuerda lo que te dije… no te quiero cerca de Uzumaki.-** mascullo con sequedad, la ojijade asintió torpemente mientras tragaba con dificultad-. **Porque tú eres mía**.- susurro antes de besarle con demanda, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y no supo exactamente cuando se hallo correspondiendo aquel arrebatador beso, Sasuke se separo de ella y la observo con una sensual sonrisa antes de acariciarle los labios.

**-Te veo mañana**.- fue lo único que dijo antes de que su rostro volviera a ser el mismo, Sakura solo bajo del coche rápidamente acercándose a su casa a paso apresurado.

.

En cuanto se hallo en el refugio de su hogar cayo al suelo al sentir que sus piernas no podrían seguirla sosteniendo y se tapo el rostro con las manos

**-Estúpida**.- se dijo a si misma con voz temblorosa.

Otra vez había caído bajo el embrujo de Sasuke, débil ante su poder y el amor que aun sentía por él.

Y Sakura supo desde ese momento que aquello la consumiría lentamente.

Porque Sasuke era su debilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**...::Fin del capitulo::...**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***Notas del capitulo***_

.

* * *

.

**B**ueno chicos, por fin termine el capitulo, llevo ya muchos días intentando completarlo.

El porque de no haberlo echo, pues como ya les había dicho antes, mucho antes, mi computadora se arruino, imposible de usar, y por ello mismo es que le pedía va mi tía que me prestara su laptop, pero como espero puedan comprender, no paso todos los días, a toda hora, en la casa de mi tía, por lo que el subir el capitulo se me dificulto mucho.

Espero sinceramente que puedan comprenderme, se que algunos querrán asesinarme y los comprendo, yo misma me frustro, pero si no les subo contis, no es porque no quiera, si no porque no tengo medios.

Otra cosa, eso de que dejare mis historias hasta mediados, sáquenselo de la cabeza, jamás, lean bien, jamás lo hare, esto es ya parte de mi vida, mi pasatiempo favorito así que es muy lejana mi ausencia en esta pagina.

Para alegría de algunos espero, ya tengo dos capítulos mas, de otra dos historias, a la mitad, por lo que muy pronto estaré subiendo otra conti, no digo nombre porque eso solo los dejaría mas ansiosos y realmente no se cuando pueda subirles la continuación, solo les prometo que será lo mas rápido posible.

Bueno, ya no tengo mas que agregar por lo que me despido de todos, espero que les guste el capitulo, bien fuerte ¿no?

Sinceramente buenos deseos a todos mis lectores, con familias y todo incluido. Espero que la paseen bien, que diosito les cuide donde quiera que estén. Besos y abrazos. Los adoro. _**Sayonara**_.

.

* * *

.


End file.
